The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hardy, bush-type rose plant. This new variety is from a single seedling originated by Frank A. Benardella under controlled conditions in a greenhouse in Millstone Township (formerly, Englishtown), N.J., by crossing the following two rose plants:                The seed parent is a pink miniature rose from this same breeding program, ‘Perfection’ (not patented).        The pollen parent is a red hybrid tea, ‘JACecond’, (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,369).This resulting new rose has been given the code name of ‘BENsiete’ and the trade name of Ambiance.        
The primary goal of this breeding program is to produce unique roses with award winning, hybrid tea form on plants having favorable attributes that will increase public appeal. To achieve this goal roses are selected for this hybridizing program primarily for their award winning, hybrid tea form. Pertaining to this particular cross, both parents have been noted for their exhibition form flowers that are often borne one to a stem. Both are traits visible in this new invention.